Addicted
by Rainha of Pandemonium
Summary: Noel and Serah find a mysterious gate and enter the Historia Crux. They soon find themselves in a world they've never seen before. There they seek help from a powerful sorcerer who had once conquered most of the world. Warning! Most likely a lemon will be in later chapters as well as a little language. Don't like, don't read.


**A.N. Since this chapter is so short I guess it could be considered a prologue. Next chapters will be longer probably, so hope you like. I've kicked this idea around in my head for a while now and would like to continue it.**

**Addicted**

**Chapter 1**

"So, this is the next gate?" the cerulean hunter said placing his hands on his hips as his rosy-haired companion made to stand next to him.

"It would appear so, but doesn't this gate seem different from the others?" Serah questioned staring intently at the whirling structure. Noel looked it over as well with a puzzled look on his face.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem different. The overall shape is the same, but the color is different. Aren't the other gates normally gold or blue depending on what kind of artifact they require?" Noel inquired circling the gate while scratching his head. The gate was pale silver that shimmered an unearthly glow in the waning daylight.

"Aaahhh!" Serah suddenly screamed falling to her knees. Her hands grabbed her head in pain as she doubled over. Noel rushed to her side in a panic.

"Serah, what's wrong?!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking them. Her breathing slowed and she allowed her hands to fall. Her blue eyes looking wearily into her companion's.

"What just happened?" she questioned as Noel released her shoulders falling back on his behind with a sigh of relief.

"That's what I would like to know," Noel commented smiling half-heartedly. Serah gently touched her head again and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Ultima…," she muttered softly as Noel looked at her puzzled.

"Ultima?" he repeated in question as Serah stood and walked towards the gate.

"Yeah…I heard a voice in my head, and I think I saw his face, too," Serah said softly staring at the glistening shell.

"He? Wait, are you having visions?" Noel questioned worriedly. If it were true, she could possibly suffer the same fate as Yeul, and he would be damned before he let that happen again. Though, he knew there was little he could do. If the Goddess gave Serah the visions, there was nothing he could do to stop them. It would be her fate to carry on with the gift of foresight until it took her to her grave. It made him feel powerless knowing that.

"I'm not sure. It could have been just a hallucination. Either way, we'll eventually have to use this gate. Do we have the artifact?" Serah questioned almost urgently it seemed. Noel folded his arms and took in her determined look.

"Aren't you being a little hasty? We should rest first. Who knows what could be waiting for us on the other side of that gate? I mean, it already looks a little suspicious being different from the other gates. It could take us straight to Caius," Noel said as Serah's eyes widened with hope.

"Or Lightning! This could be the gate we've been searching for! What if it takes us to Valhalla?" Serah questioned.

"What if it doesn't?" Noel questioned as Serah lowered her eyes in thought.

"You're right. I am being too hasty. Rushing into this might just get us killed," Serah acknowledged moving away from the gate and sitting against a tree.

"Though, I am curious about this Ultima business. Do you remember anything about the person who said it?" Noel questioned taking a seat a distance from Serah.

"A little but everything happened so fast. All I saw was a glimpse and then I awoke to you shaking me," Serah explained as Noel shifted embarrassed.

"S-sorry, you just scared me a little. But never mind that, what did you see?" Noel inquired as Serah drew her knees up to her chest and focused on the images of the vision.

"There was snow everywhere like a frozen wasteland. A large structure sat in the midst of it. It looked kind of like an old castle or fortress, and I saw a face that spoke the word, _Ultima_," Serah described holding her temple as she tried to recall all the details.

"I think it was a man, but everything's so foggy," Serah said as Noel looked at her confused.

"You think it was a man? What does that mean?" Noel inquired as Serah shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly what I said. It looked like a man in exception to…," Serah began as Noel looked at her intensely.

"I think he had horns," Serah remarked as Noel's face deadpanned.

"H-horns? I'm starting to think you're losing it, Serah," Noel said jokingly as the pink-haired archer blushed.

"That's really what I saw!" Serah replied folding her arms.

"No, I believe you, but it probably is a good thing we rest first. Whether man or devil, this thing could be an enemy, so we better be prepared to fight," Noel said leaning back against the tree as Serah did the same.

"You're right, but I wonder what he meant by Ultima? I don't think I've ever heard that word before. What could it mean?" Serah questioned as Noel shook his head.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out," Noel spoke with finality ending the conversation as the two warriors drifted off into a light sleep.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
